There are two distinct types of methods commonly used for joining compounds. One type, commonly referred to as mixing, involves agitating or stirring the components utilizing a low-shear process with no significant micron-level particle size reduction in the joined components. Mixing is often used for combining two soluble fluids, dissolving solids into fluids before the supersaturation point, and similar activities. The other type, commonly referred to as homogenizing, involves disaggregating or emulsifying the components utilizing a high-shear process with significant micron-level particle size reduction of the joined components. Homogenizing is often used for creating emulsions, reducing agglomerate particles to increase reaction area, cell destruction for capture of DNA material, and similar activities.
These two types of methods are radically different in their execution and results. Low-shear mixers typically have rotary or vibratory paddles or fins, while many high-shear homogenizers have a rotor and stator construction. (There are other types of homogenizers, including pressure-based homogenizers, mill homogenizers, ultrasonic homogenizers, and other types of mechanical shear homogenizers, however, rotor-stator-type mechanical shear homogenizers are the most common in the present field.) Low-shear mixers are insufficient for experiments requiring particle size reduction, and high-shear homogenizers are too harmful to the sample for experiments requiring only low-shear mixing.
Because of these significant differences, differently constructed and separate devices are used for each of these two processes. As a result, laboratories commonly have both a low-shear mixer and a high-shear homogenizer. This adds to laboratory set-up and maintenance costs, and reduces available laboratory bench space.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to more efficiently accomplish low-shear mixing and high-shear homogenizing in a laboratory. It is to the provision of a device meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.